Dreams Don't Turn to Dust
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: Huge spoilers for Dream Drop Distance. One-shot. Sora encounters a girl who he has never met, yet something about her is hauntingly familiar. Slight Sora/Xion and Roxas/Xion.


**Disclaimer: **Trust me, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, things would be a lot different. As it stands, I don't. I do, however, own this drabble/one-shot idea.

**Warnings: **_HUGE SPOILERS FOR KINGDOM HEARTS DREAM DROP DISTANCE! _If you do not wish to be spoiled, please click on the back button immediately. If you choose to go on ahead, don't say I didn't warn you.

REALLY! _HUGE SPOILERS!_

_HUGE!_

_BIG!_

_MASSIVE!_

...Okay, moving on.

**A/N: **Inspired by, of all of the things, an Owl City song title. XD This is a short one-shot that I whipped up in less than a hour. I briefly looked over it for any mistakes, so if there is any, please do tell me!

Love the way that this can be taken as Sora/Xion, and I'm uploading it on _Roxas/_Xion Day. You can take this as Roxas/Xion as well (you'll see soon enough), so, eh.

This _will_ be edited later, since it's... not too great, but it's the best I could do at the moment. This takes place before the battle with Xemnas in Sora's story, if my timeline is correct.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

_**.: dreams don't turn to dust :.**_

_"Someone is calling."_

* * *

There's a girl in front of him, and Sora has no clue on who it is. Her raven-black hair, as dark as the starless night sky that often decorates the Destiny Islands, falls to her neck just like Kairi's used to, and her deep blue eyes are just like Kairi's, pulling him in deep with their ocean waves and not allowing him to escape.

Sora doesn't know who she is, and he's scared.

"Who are you?" Sora reaches out a hand to the small girl who looks so frail and gentle and just like Kairi, but she pulls back, away from him with frightened eyes. Something twists inside Sora, where his heart would be, and it's so painful please make it stop it hurts it hurts so bad-

"I'm only a dream," the girl that isn't Kairi shakes her head sadly, sending another stab of pain through Sora's heart, like molten hot lava rushing down and destroying all of the plant life that blossoms near. "There's... there's no point in telling you who I am. When you wake up, you'll forget me."

She looks down, her choked-up voice barely a whisper. "Just as everyone else has."

"...I won't forget you," Sora whispers, his lip trembling. _"I've forgotten you once, and I won't do it again." _"I promise."

The girl that isn't Kairi bits her lip, looking as if she's struggling to not break down in tears. "Promises can only be made to be broken. I... I learnt that the hard way." Her hair falls over her face, but even from where he's standing, Sora can feel the sorrow emitting from her, and there's so much of it, he's overwhelmed by it all.

Sora feels pain lance through his heart yet again. "W-why?" _"I was only trying to get you back! I... I..."_

Her hands start to shake. "_We _promised each other that we would go to the beach, when everything was over. But... they're gone now. They're never coming back."

_"I'm right here! Please, you have to listen to me! __**Please!**__" _The voice that isn't Sora's cries out inside his head with desperation. Sora slowly shakes his head and silently pleads with his heart to stop hurting, to stop aching every time he tries to look at the girl that isn't Kairi.

Something wet and unfamilar tickles down his cheek. Sora softly lifts a finger to his cheek, gasping when it comes away shining. He's crying, and he doesn't know why.

Before he can stop himself, he's ran forward and the girl that isn't Kairi is now in his arms. He runs his fingers through her hair, and it feels so similar to Kairi's that the memories of her smile chokes his throat up. Speechless, he instead wraps his arms tighter around her, shaking violently as more tears begin to stream down his face. The pain in his heart, the aching and the agony and the hurting, is only increasing. He breathes in her scent, of the darkness shrouding light that is barely there and of seashells chiming in the sand of his home and the breeze of the gentle ocean that laps up the shoreline where they used to always sit.

The girl that isn't Kairi raises up her own hand slowly and rests it on his head, her small fingers gently resting on his messy hair. Her free fingers squeeze around Sora's so softly, as if she's terrifed that she'll hurt him and cause him so much misery and despair. Sora doesn't hesisate to tighten his own fingers around her's, and she rests her head on his shoulder.

He doesn't know how long the two of them stood there, together, a dream of a memory and the savior falling from grace in each other's arms. The feeling is so much like when he used to hug Kairi, when he used to comfort her whenever she had nightmares and would climb into his bedroom window, terrifed.

Then the girl that isn't Kairi speaks, and she's so quiet that, even in the total darkness and silence, Sora struggles to hear her.

"My name is Xion."

Orbs of light start to float past Sora's eyes. When he opens them, he gazes down and gasps. The girl that isn't Kairi is fading away, a sad smile on her face. It makes Sora's heart twist yet again, as if just seeing her upset is tearing away his happiness and replacing it with a horrible, sinking feeling that he can't do anything to help her. He shakes his head furiously, tears blocking up his eyes, and a foreign pain continues to stab everywhere in his body. Struggling for words, she gently releases her fingers from Sora's own, and the only thing he can do is watch her eyes swim with emotion; full of regret and sorrow, yet, a tiny amount of hope.

"Set me free."

_"I want to be with the two of you."_

"I'll be waiting."

When Sora opens his eyes, the girl that isn't Kairi is no longer in front of him. She's gone, fleeting like a far off dream and a forgotten memory.

"X-Xion..."

Another tear falls.

_"This is right."_


End file.
